This invention is generally directed to flexible straps for use in connecting a series of linked tubes in which ammunition or other articles may be supported and conveyed and more specifically to an improved strap having two warps which alternately pass through one another to form a series of pockets or loops so that each warp alternately forms the top and bottom layer of a double fabric and wherein the warp materials are bound by a weft filler material which extends generally perpendicularly with respect to the warp materials except in the area of the crossover points between the two warps to thereby permit a limited movement of the two warps relative to one another at the points of crossover. The weave pattern is preferably such that each warp alternately forms the upper or lower fabric of two adjacent loops with the warps being united as a single fabric layer at the intersections thereof intermediate each crossover point.